HackMystery
by Dark-Nikki
Summary: Raven, a new player in the world, meets a strange girl named aura. Given the Crystal of the Twilight he now searches for answers, wheres next what to do and how to do it. Joined by many characters in the world Raven is now forced to search for answers,


(This is my first fic, so don't kill me if its horrible ok? I rp but its nothing like this anyways, here ya go the first chapter ^^)  
  
Raven, a 15 year old Heavy Blade just entering the world. The MMORPG is the most advanced online game ever created. Raven gated into Mac Anu, root town of the delta server. So... What do I do here.... . he said walking around the site. His blade in his hand.  
  
Hey! Over Here. a voice was heard through ravens ears as he turned around looking at a twin blade running towards him "Raven.... so you decided to join the world after all, its Vira. she said smirking By the looks of it you have no idea what the games about, I assum you already know its called 'the world' right? The world is a MMORPG meaning multi-man online role playing game, its the most sufficent online game ever. Monsters, leveling, buying stuff, dungeons, this game has it all! she said smirking. Best of all you came just in time for the 'Santiku Event' Its an event when a whole new playing world appears, for one day only, its supposed to have a special event, a contest and its a perfect place for a newbie. she said hitting raven slightly on the shoulder. Lets go already!  
  
hey wait a minute, what on earth are you talking about! he said blinking not even hearing half of what Vira said.  
  
Oh just come on already! she said grabbing ravens hand gateing into Santiku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The Santiku Event'  
  
Vira gated in, still holding ravens hand as he was forced to gate in with vira.  
  
Come on already raven why are you so doubtful can we enjoy this already? Vira said still holding onto Ravens hand running towards the gates of the main event as she and raven stepped through.  
  
Well since Ive been forced here can I atleast ask what were doing here? He said tilting his head looking at vira. You look funny in the world.... he said with a smirk.  
  
RAVEN! she said hitting him atop the head with one of the hilts of her blades. I wouldnt talk mr. Now lets go already! she said running through the areas of Sanriku. I wanna go to the special Event! she said making a turn to where the sign had been posted. Blue large letters flashed in the sky 'SPECIAL EVENT- THIS AREA IS FILLED WITH RED X'S THEIR ARE 500 X'S ON THE FIELD AND 10 X'S THAT ARE DIFFERENT. FIND AN X THAT IS DIFFERENT FROM THE REST AND RECIEVE A SPECIAL ITEM, BUT BE WARNED THE OTHER X'S HAVE A SURPRISE WAITING THAT YOUR NOT GONNA LIKE, HAVE FUN' the message ended then flashed up again repeating itself for newcomers.  
  
Come on raven lets find the x, theres a really rare prize! Vira said grabing ravens hand once again walking around looking at the area of all the x's. Do you see a difference? She said blinking.  
  
How would I know, I dont even know what im doing here! He said sweet dropping. Well just take a closer look theres 10 that are difference look at each one and try and find the right one...., here we go I think Ive found one! He said stepping on it........... *Crack* *BOOM* when he had stepped on it a large explosion came about makeing ravens fake a black smokey color. This isn't fun..... he said eyeing vira getting up.  
  
Well you heard the announcement! she said smirking You woulnt like what the other surprises are.  
  
Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the area. A red haired sorceress was seen holding a reddish necklace. I found one, I found one! she said smirking. That was so easy!  
  
Vira was suddenly no where to be seen from ravens eyes, she quickly hurried over to the girl. What is it? She said with excitement looking at the necklace.  
  
Its one of those sorceress stones, it powers all magic power up by twice of what it origionally was, I think its a great weopon! the girl said smirking. Names Konig, who are you? Konig said to vira.  
  
My names vira, and this is Raven. she said pointing to where raven was, yet he wasn't anywhere to be seen. RAVEN! she yelled looking around for him "Do you have to be so stupid, you cant even stand still for one moment! she said angrily, but still no raven appeared.  
  
Raven had stepped on one of the x's, when it began to turn black, he had dissapeared, re-locating to a firey pitlike server. A white haired girl "aura" was seen there, standing there looking at raven, she looked about the age of 16 yet she didn't seem to have an expression on her face. She just looked at Raven with worrowful eyes, taking a step at a time towards him.  
  
What.... where am I! Wheres Vira! he said looking around but not seeing vira or the area he was once in. Does this stuff normally happen!?! he said abruptly to the girl, having so many different questions yet not knowing how to ask them. Who are you?  
  
The girl just looked at him walking up to him being face-to-face with raven. My name.... is aura, and you, you are the chosen one, you must save the world, or it will plunge into a world of darkness, your the one and the only one who can wield and have the power to save it, and you must do so or the whole world will collapse and many people will be in danger, your weopons, your mind use them you'll see a difference be there, thinking, your life along with many others depends on it. She said taking his hand putting a necklace in his hand with a silver crystal in the middle of it.  
  
WHAT??? What is this, what on earth are you talking about, im new here I dont know what you mean, does this happen to all new players!?! he said wide eyed looking at the girl, very confused. Aura, what am i supposed to do with this thing!?! he said opening the palm of this hand directing his question about the necklace.  
  
Its... the crystal of twilight, treat it well because you'll need it, and your life depends on it................ She said as a black hole appeared once again where Raven was, he had been trans ported back to the festivals quest area. Where Vira and Konig were chatting, waiting for raven to show his face.  
  
Man that was strange....... He said looking at the crystal, as he put it around his neck. Its the crystal of twilight.... what does that mean? He said to himself wondering if this was just a coincidence, or was it really real.  
  
Raven where have you been! Vira said walking up to him, noticing the crystal. And, what is that around your neck, did you find a special X and win it...?  
  
It looks different then mine. Konig pointed out observing the crystal. Looks cool. She said touching it. Was this really a prize? It dosent lok like any weopon Ive ever seen or heard of, what are you planning on doing with it...? she said curiously.  
  
i don't know, I was just stepping on another x and I was transported to some weird level, some girl names... 'aura' gave it to me. She said I was like the only person who could save the world. Sounds like a bunch of non-sense to me. he said sighing.  
  
Well today looks like its over! Did you even catch my name Raven? Its konig. Well the areas closing down, maybe i'll catch you on tommorow. Konig said logged out.  
  
Raven and Vira just looked at eachother then logged out also  
  
Mail  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
From:Konig  
  
To:Raven, Vira  
  
I had fun today, what was going on with Raven though X)  
  
He didn't seem to even be there most of the time, and what was with his item, it looks like a necklace or something, oh well who knows.  
  
If your on tommorow meet me in the snow field, i'll be there all day so it shouln't be heard finding me, I hear theres a really good dungeon, its hard but the prize is very good and you two can gain experience together plus interact with monsters! Well C-you tommorow, I hope 


End file.
